07_ghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuga
One of the main antagonists of the 07 Ghost series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates holding the position as Lieutenant of the Black Hawks, he is recognised by his distinctive Black shades and light smile. He is always joking, being silly and never acts serious which usually annoys his subordinate Konatsu. Hyuuga is very skilled with the use of the Katana which he uses to perfection. Despite his far from serious attitude he is nonetheless extremely loyal to Ayanami, once stating that "I will do anything for Aya-tan" and that he is his "one and only king." His birthday is the 8th of July. Synopsis Hyuuga appears alongside Ayanami as they observe the candidates currently taking the entrance exam for the Barsburg Army. When Teito attacks Ayanami subsequent to recollecting the the tragic death of his father delivered by him, he is easily stopped by Hyuuga who easily subdues him saying, "Don't, if you do that Aya-Tan will kill you." He along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high ranking officers whom are discussing Teito's escape from the empire in which Hyuuga plus other members of the Black Hawks are making up excuses as to why he left. From here Hyuuga is mostly seen in an interrogation room with Mikage who was taken in for questioning regarding Teito's escape. It is probable that he may have been beating Mikage during these interrogations. After Hyuuga overhears some high ranking officers talking ill mannerdly of Ayanami he cuts the top of their pants with a strike of his sword so fast that they only see him sheathing it, Hyuuga walks away yawning as the officers become frantic about their trouserless state. After Hakuren escapes with Teito whom had been captured by Kuroyuri and Haruse who were currently transporting them via a Hawkzile, Hyuuga along with Konatsu are sent to retrieve the eye of Mikhail. Frau who had been aiding the two's escapes on a Hawkzile was confronted by Hyuuga whom was also riding a Hawkzile. Hyuuga telling Frau that Ayanami plans to take everything precious away from him begins to start fighting with Frau using his sword sword to combat Frau who used his scythe. Teito who had been struggling for the 'Eye of Mikhail' after Haruse threatened to take control of him however died upon Mikhail detatching from Teito which caused a massive explosion. Hyuga and Frau charged in at the two treasures with Frau choosing to grab Teito and Hyuuga taking the eye. Currently he along with the Black Hawk members and several soldiers from the Barsburg Army have been sent to infiltrate the Barsburg Church with the mission to eliminate anybody who can use the Eye of Mikhail. He along with Konatsu have currently confronted Castor and Labrador and are currently fighting them. Appearance & Personality Hyuuga is a regular looking man. He is quite tall and has a black hair and blue eyes. He wears the standard Black Hawk uniform, which consists of a long black coat with a gold trim and a small half mantle hanging off the left side of his shoulder along with white golves and black army boots. He also has two katanas by his side both bearing black hilts. His most dinstinctive characteristics are his armless sunglasses that he is always seen wearing along with the light smile he mostly has on his face. He is usually seen squinting. He is rather Frivolous in that he never seems to take things seriously. He is also quite curious about Ayanami's plans and tends to inquire about most of his schemes. It would appear that he admires his subordinate Konatsu whom he believes is cool 'when' doing paperwork but even cooler when fighting. He usually fights side by side with Konatsu. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters